The Game
by Ayuma-chan
Summary: It started out as a normal day then he found the game suspense mystery has Raven and Starfire and Cyborg and Robin and Beast Boy in it laugh and try to find out what's going on hope you enjoy it.


The Game

**A/N: Hi I'm back again this time I wanted to do something different I usually do Prince of Tennis but have no fear guys I have the next chapter ready just need to type it okay enough of that I also love Teen Titans so here is my story hope you like it. Sorry for all the grammar mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Enjoy!**

They thought it was going to be a normal day in the titans tower boy was they wrong. It started as a nice day before Beast Boy found the game. He didn't know what it was but he gathered all the titans up Robin, Starfire, Cyborg and Raven. "Why are we all here?" Raven asked. 'I could be reading my book.' Raven thought in her head. "Yeah Raven's right Beast Boy why are we here." Cyborg asked. 'I could be waxing my baby (car).' Cyborg also said in his head. "Yes Beast Boy, Cyborg and Raven are in the right why have you gathered all of us here?" Starfire asked. "Yeah everyone's right Beast Boy why?" Robin asked

"Dudes look what I found." Beast Boy said. "It's a game wow Beast Boy you found a board game I bet your tiny little mind is overly excited I'm leaving to read my book so don't bother me." Raven said. She got up and left. Beast Boy got used to how Raven talked to him so it didn't bother him at all. "Oh glorious it's a bored game but It doesn't sound that fun it sounds boring?" Star said. The three guys chuckled at poor Star. "So you guys want to play?" Beast Boy asked. "Sure why not it could be fun." Cyborg said. Robin and Star agreed. "Okay let's play the game." Beast Boy said.

They opened the box inside was a bored, cards and tiny little pieces. They got the bored out set it up and looked at the instructions. "Okay let's play." Beast Boy said. They played the game for 1 hour it was pretty weird. All of a sudden Robin won the game then Robin went to make some more popcorn Star, Cyborg and Beast Boy played again waiting for Robin to come back, Cyborg won and went to check on Robin he didn't come back. Starfire and Beast Boy played Star won this time. "Beast Boy this is weird Robin and Cyborg haven't came back yet I'll go check on them." Star said. Star didn't come back. "Ah I'm all alone!" Beast Boy said he ran around the living room. "Beast Boy, Beast Boy." He heard a voice he thought it was a ghost he got creped out. Then he saw light he had then realized he had fell asleep. Robin and Star and Cyborg was there they just woke up. "Finally you guys woke up it's your turn Beast Boy." Raven said. "When did you get here I thought you didn't want to play?" Beast Boy asked. "Why would I not want to play my own game?" Raven asked. Star, Beast Boy, Robin and Cyborg was confused but they never did tell Raven what happened when they played the game. "I'm done good night." Beast boy said. After they couldn't see him anymore he ran all the way down the hall. "Yeah me too good night guys." Cyborg said. "I'm going to do what Cyborg and Beast Boy said good night." Star said. "Yeah good night Raven." Robin said. "What was it something I said?" Raven asked she then smirked. 'That's what Beast Boy gets for going into my room.' Raven said in her head. "Yeah that's what he gets." A voice said. "Okay good night." Raven said she was actually scared. "Good night." Another voice said. "Ha that's what Raven gets for trying to scare us." The four said. "Yeah that what's she gets." A voice said. "Star cut it out already." Beast Boy said. "What? I didn't say anything honestly." Star said. "Then who did?" Robin asked. "I did." Another voice said. They then ran out of the room scared.

**A/N: There you go hoped you liked the story I tried to keep them in character so hopefully I did good please read and review my story and if you please read my other stories thank you to everyone who followed all my stories and favorite them too and also to everyone who reviewed thank you soo much you guys keep me writing please let me know if you would want more Teen titans Fan fictions thank you really. **


End file.
